1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an information processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus having an improved configuration of a front cover and a rear cover, thereby being detachable from each other without difficulties.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information processing apparatus is used to process information. An MP3 player, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular phone, and a portable multimedia player (PMP) have been used as the information processing apparatus. The information processing apparatus comprises a display apparatus, such as a monitor, which displays a signal corresponding to the processed information inputted from an external signal source, such as a personal computer (PC).
The information processing apparatus comprises a front cover and a rear cover which are combined with each other. The front cover comprises a number of circuits mounted therein and the rear cover comprises an external casing combined with the front cover to protect the circuits disposed therebetween.
The display apparatus, such as the monitor, comprises a display, a front cover, a substrate, a shield, and a rear cover. The display forms an image thereon. The front cover is disposed in front of the display and supports the display. The substrate transmits an electrical signal or provides electric power to form the image on the display. The shield protects the substrate and blocks electromagnetic waves. The rear cover accommodates the display, the substrate, and the shield, and is combined with the front cover. The front cover and the rear cover are combined with each other to accommodate electronic components therein and have a detachable configuration for repair.
A conventional combined structure of a monitor case is disclosed in Korea Patent Publication No. 2003-72501, published on Sep. 15, 2003. The conventional monitor case comprises a latch of a hook shape protruding backward from a part of a rear surface of a front cover and a first guide boss protruding backward adjacent to the latch so as to assemble the front cover and a rear cover with a minimum number of screws. Also, the conventional monitor case comprises a holding groove unit provided in a part of a front surface of the rear cover to be correspondingly coupled to the latch and a second guide boss protruding forward adjacent to the holding groove unit so as to be inserted with the first guide boss. With this configuration, an end portion of the first guide boss of the front cover is inserted into the second guide boss of the rear cover. The first guide boss and the second guide boss allow the latch to be accurately combined with the holding groove unit, thereby assembling the front cover and the rear cover with the minimum number of screws.
However, the front cover and the rear cover are pressed to be spaced from each other while pressing a hook when disassembling the front and rear covers for repair in the conventional monitor case. Further, if the covers are excessively pressed to be disassembled, an engaging part such as the latch may be broken, so that the front and rear covers may not be securely re-coupled to each other. Also, the conventional monitor case needs screws for combination.
The screws are necessary to combine the front cover and the rear cover in a conventional information processing apparatus, so that the screws should be kept after the covers detached from each other. If the screws are lost, the covers are not securely coupled each other without the screws. Further, it takes too long to unscrew all the screws to disassemble the front and rear covers. Also, screw coupling parts of the cover made of a plastic material may be easily broken by an excessive force when combining and disassembling the front and rear covers with the screws.